EVO in a world of Spirits
by ptl
Summary: Do to César's fault, Rex is now in another world without nanites or EVOs. Though there are extremely powerful but misunderstood Spirits, so he's now hired as the bodyguard of the guy that has to date and seal them. Let's see how that EVO will revolutionize the concept of dating.


It was a normal day in Providence. Well, as normal as an EVO response military group could be. Especially with a reckless EVO teenager, his mad scientist brother and a talking monkey as well as the deadliest sixth human in the world.

After the Worldwide Cure, EVO attacks were happening less and less though at least everyone was 100% curable, thanks for Rex foresight, as there were still nanites all around the planet as well as sapient EVOs who would die or just have their life more difficult if cured like Serge or Bobo. Not to say there were other types of menaces, like giant robots, for example.

Nevertheless, there wasn't any trail of Van Kleiss and the Pack. They suspect Breach was able to transport them away from the curing wave, still making them extremely dangerous and with a bounty on their heads. Though they have yet to make direct action.

So, now was a free day for our favourite biomechanical EVO, Rex Salazar.

And he was bored.

True, he likes the occasional rest from being a hero, but at least, fighting EVOs and other menaces stimulates him a lot. Even if his battles cause untold amounts of wanton material damage that Providence must always pay for…

And he can't call Noah, he's at school right now. And the Hong Kong gang already made plans on their own. Federico is busy with football training. Doesn't know about the whereabouts of the former biker gang. Six and Holiday were on a date and the doc didn't give him her sister's number or location. Bobo… let's say that we don't want to know what he does most of the time or his 'Bobo Time'.

"I am booooored."

Yes Rex, we already knew you're bored.

And he isn't in the mood for TV or videogames, not even comics, so he didn't have much options.

"Maybe I'll go see what César is going." Rex decided "Who knows, maybe I would be able to punch whatever out of control experiment he's in right now.

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

Jumping forward on time and space, we're now on the older Mexican's laboratory on Providence.

And right now, César Salazar was laughing while holding two large cables, one with a port, another with a connector.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Like any typical mad scientist, yep.

Then he connects the two cables, activating some kind of ring contraption that generated some kind of energy membrane. All in all, it looked like a Stargate.

"It's alive." César let out "IT'S ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-!" "César?"

César stopped when he was interrupted by the visitor. When he turned to the door, he saw his brother.

"Oh. Hello Rex." he jovially waved like he wasn't building a portal of sorts or acting like a very hammy evil scientist of an old movie.

"What's with the mad scientist laugh?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow. He loved his brother, sure, but sometimes the older Salazar can be overwhelming for him. Even Six.

"That? It's nothing. I was just feeling inspired. It helps with the atmosphere, you know?" César assured "I'm not that mad… yet." he added as an afterthought.

"Aha…" Let out Rex not very convinced "So! What are you building? And can I destroy if it tries to destroy the world or something?"

"Do you remember the incident with Alpha?"

"Yeah. It was one of your creations escaping from an interdimensional prison you 'accidentally'" at that he gestured quotation marks "sealed him in, followed by a superhero of my age with the coolest watch in the world that let's him transform into awesome alien forms with tons of different powers. And that Alpha stole my Omega-1 nanite and was about to destroy the world if Ben and me didn't stop him." Rex summarized his adventure with Ben 10 and the evil control nanite.

"Please don't tell me it's another Alpha." he added fearfully "Or that he returned."

"Fortunately not." Rex sighed relieved while César continues "It's about my portal generator or Void Projector as Ben called it. While I initially believed that the dimension that I trapped Alpha in was devoid of life, the appearance of Tennyson made me expand my vision of parallel worlds."

"Imagine it, a multiverse of possibilities. Of cultures, races and technologies that we would have never dreamed of. If we were to contact with them, the friends we could possibly meet!"

"And the things we could fight!"

"That too."

"But wait, if you're building a portal to who knows where, wouldn't that be potentially dangerous?" Even Rex with his Leeroy Jenkins tendencies was cautious about the possibly destructive piece of tech.

"Oh please, my inventions are safe."César scoffed proudly.

"We just talked about an evil machine you created." Rex deadpanned and crossed his arms "Not to say about the Nanite Event and other things that could have destroyed me or the world."

César raised his hand as if to say something, only to lower it when his little brother was in the true. Nevertheless, science must continue!

"I know I don't have the cleanest record but I assure that if this works, it will revolutionize the world to better, even more than the original expectations of the Nanite Project" He went around, pulling levels, pushing buttons and reading monitors.

Rex couldn't help but sigh though he smiled. He knows that even if most of César projects end up catastrophically, he has good intentions.

"Then I'll be here." he hugged his older brother with an arm "To help you as well as destroy any dangers that your work may create."

César smiled "Thanks _hermanito_. Now! It's time for testing! The portal may be opened but it doesn't have a destination yet, so I will need to search for a possible and safe destination."

While César was fiddling with the controls, a warning alarm sounded out.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? That doesn't sound good."

"Some kind of energy signature is interfering with the system. Luckily, I can redirect it to another place."

The portal was now glowing purple with sparks that are ominously creeping through the machine.

"I don't think think we have time!" Rex shouted while forming his Smack Hands "I'll stop it before something happens!"

"No! Wait Rex!" César tried to warn his brother only for the EVO's mechanical hands smashing away the portal's frame. Though that didn't stop the increasingly unstable wormhole.

"Uh oh." Rex let out, especially knowing it was his fault.

"Get away from there!" César called out desperately. Rex was all too happy to do as he says though the mass of energy instantly exploded, engulfing Rex and part of the laboratory. César was instead sent flying towards a wall from the expansive wave.

When he recovered enough, he saw that there was nothing left from anything affected by the explosion.

"REX!" César shouted in fear of what had happened to Rex.

"_César, we took note of an explosion and an alarming amount of energy from your section. What the hell happened there?"_ White Knight's voice was heard through an intercom.

"Rex… it's" César let out with a regretful face "he's gone."

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

Shido Itsuka was running through the abandoned streets of Tenguu City. Why was he running? Because of his sister of course!

To explain, that morning he promised to his little sister, Kotori Itsuka, that they would eat at a family restaurant.

Too bad that before lunch time arrived, a spacequake alert was announced, so they had to evacuate to the school's subterranean refuge, with the strange exception of Tobiichi Origami, who went towards another direction, much to his confusion.

She was probably fine. Maybe she forgot something in class.

Anyway, our soon to be harem protagonist decided to call her sister, understandably worried about her. Not only she didn't pick up the phone but, according to the GPS, she was still at the family restaurant they agreed on going. Memories of the promise for going to that place, no matter the cost, made him imagine the worst.

So as big brother he was he did the most obvious, and stupid, action in this situation: go out of the security of the shelter and pick her up before it

'_That idiot! Why did she prioritize that promise instead of her life?! If the spacequake doesn't kill us, the worry probably will do the deed to me.'_ Shido thought while he was exhausting himself to near death. Spacequakes weren't a joke. The first and biggest one that existed nearly destroyed Eurasia and the city they were living in was built in the crater of one. Not even nuclear weapons can manage that level of destruction.

At least spacequakes aren't radioactive.

Alas, he wasn't able to arrive for his destination, for the spacequake decided to manifest in the same street he was currently in.

An explosion of purple energy just appeared in the middle of the air, erasing anything that it touched, and making Shido nearly fly backwards from the air pressure of the shockwave, though it made him fall towards the ground.

When he recovered, he was astonished at the destruction provoked by the supernatural phenomena alongside purple flames lingering everywhere.

When he neared the border of the crater, he saw something. There was some kind of… throne with a girl standing a foot on the armrest.

The girl looked like she was about his own age. She was wearing a strange purple armored dress with a long skirt seemingly made of light. Her dark-purple hair was long, with part of it tied up in a ponytail. Also, her dark-purple eyes look like precious gems.

Shido couldn't help but to stay mesmerized by her beauty, like love at first sight, but he quickly recovered his wits. _'What is a girl doing here?'_

The girl was surveying her ruined surroundings when she took sight of him. Without a word, she took hold of a handle that was protruding from the top of the throne and pulled it out, revealing a strange and huge broadsword. While it was clear the core was metallic, but the edge was apparently made of crystal.

The girl swung her sword at Shido's direction, shooting a wave of energy that he only managed to narrowly dodge!

"What the hell…!" He look back. The buildings that were hit by the wave were instantly reduced to rubble. If that were to hit him directly…

"Not you too."

Shido quickly turned back to the direction of the voice, only to encounter face to face with the mysterious girl, who had somehow travelled from the center of the crater to his position in seconds. Her presence irradiated with royalty, complimenting her otherworldly beauty. However, it was the sadness on her face that stains the perfection of her vision.

Even if he was mesmerized by her beauty and power, Shido was quick on taking notice of that sadness.

"You're here to kill me, right?"

Wait.

"Kill?!" the boy exclaimed dismayed "Why?!"

"Hmph. No matter, I'll kill you before you or any of the others do something."

"W-w-wait!" Shido fell on his back, terrorized "I didn't say anything about killing you! I don't even know your know name and in case I knew, I wouldn't want to kill anyone!"

"What?" The regal girl quizzically let out, as if the concept of non hostile relationships was alien to her.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

Suddenly, another voice sounded out, at the same time as a metallic and flexible appendage caught the hand that possessed her blade. The distraction of both the voice and the metal tentacle were enough for the latter to yank her with quickness and strength towards the walls of a ruined building.

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

"Urgh… _qué camión me golpeó esta vez_…" Rex awoke with a huge headache.

"And why I'm lying in a crater? I don't remember doing a dynamic entry." In case you're wondering what he thinks of 'dynamic entries' then yes. He likes to freefall from Providence air transports so that he can use one of his machines to hit the enemy with the force of a teenager-sized meteor that can create hundreds of kilograms of machinery spontaneously.

'_Let's see'_ Rex began his superspy deductive reasoning _'I was bored, decided to visit César in his lab, then… Holy shit! The portal!'_ Memories of the incident came back to him, especially the part when it exploded. Absolutely César's fault, not Rex.

… Okay, _maybe_ he could have waited before **smashing** an unstable portal before hearing about any other options.

… still César's fault for building another potentially dangerous artifact… _again_.

Well, good news is that he was alive, even if he doesn't know where _demonios_ he was. From his experience in portals, maybe he traveled in time. Though the one his brother was working on was about interdimensional travel, not time travel, so maybe he was in another world.

Uh, for being a possibly ruined world, it was very similar to Earth: the buildings, the traffic signs, the throne that he was mysteriously leaning on its foot, the weirdly dressed girl who was pointing a giant sword to a teenager... wait what.

Yes, there was a girl dressed for some kind of dance party who was menacingly pointing her BFS to a boy his own age.

Oh, and they looked and spoke Japanese.

Rex, like any competent agent of a multinational pacifying organization that he was (as well as being an anime fan), knew a lot of languages, up and including Japanese.

Though he still needs to improve his own Spanish or at least the accent.

Now, while he understood them, he was too far away to completely listen to their conversation, though he heard the word 'kill' with an alarming frequency.

She was planning to kill the boy!

With no more delay, Rex summoned his Blast Caster, the mechanical whip connected to the dynamo generator responding to his thoughts. Now, phase two was to distract the enemy to make them drop her guard and break her concentration from her would be victim.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

Easy enough.

While the girl was surprised, Rex didn't waste a second. His extensive battle experience telling him that he must capitalize the initiative unless he wants the enemy to hit him first. He caught her sword arm with the Caster and yanked her to a nearby building, making a rain of dust and debris.

Well, it was already ruined, so no problem in trashing it a little more.

Now that he knew the killer queen was stunned (NEVER assume someone is out because of a surprise attack. Learnt the lesson _very __**hard**_), he checked up on the boy.

"Heeey! You okay?!" He shouted from his position in the crater.

The blue haired boy (who has blue hair these days?) dumbly nodded, as if he still couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened, which was understandable. Then, he suddenly look towards the place where the girl crashed, of which Rex also took attention.

Which saved his life, because an energy wave shoot towards him from that spot. "Wow!" He reacted with his lightning reflexes, dodging it, as well as a pair more, which he also managed to block unless he wanted to be EVO salami.

"An ambush." The princess revealed herself from the debris, dusting her attire with an annoyed expression that he himself saw on many of his enemies, seriously, couldn't they express themselves somewhat differently for variety? Well, at least she didn't have a psycho smile.

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

Kurumi, her clones, Westcott, Ellen and tons of the psychos-for-hire of the DAL world sneezed at the same time.

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

"So you wanted to kill me after all." She shot an incriminating look towards the innocent boy, who reacted either hurt, surprised or both.

"Kill you?" Rex rose an eyebrow "Look _princesa_, the only one who was about to kill someone was _you_."

"Oh?" The princess now had all her attention on Rex "So you're the one who wants to kill me."

"Nope. I am the one who will knock you out and bring you to whatever authorities there are so that you won't hurt anyone!"

Nice and very honest heroic comeback Rex!

"Hmph, let's see you try."

The princess disappeared from her spot only to reappear in front of of Rex, ready for a swing.

'_Crap, she's fast!'_ Rex immediately thought. Lucky for him, he too was fast enough to build one of his Smack Hands in reflex and send a giant metal punch to the princess. While it didn't hurt her, at least it made her skid various meters backwards.

He substituted his Smack Hand with the BFS as well as built the Punk Busters. With a battlecry, he jumped at high speeds towards the princess. Though now she wasn't caught unaware for she blocked the giant orange steel blade with her crystalline mystic greatsword, creating a shockwave that made their blue haired cover his face from the wind.

"Wow, you're good." Rex complimented while struggling to push his sword, sparks flying between the two blades.

"Complimenting the enemy on the battlefield? You would either be an idiot or just very confident in your abilities." She shot back. Though she must admit. That strange warrior made more of a progress making her to be purposely on the defensive than the rest of the mecha-mecha squads united, even compared to that white haired bitch. Much more especially because neither he nor his machines were generating a Territory. He didn't even have mana!

With a push, the princess made her opponent fly through the air, though he was agile enough to land with a backflip towards the other side of the crater, even if he had a giant sword on his arm.

"Maybe I am one of those things or maybe, both. But what I am sure of is that I am awesome." He smirked, cockily leaning his BFS over his shoulder. He knew his opponent wasn't a pushover but that doesn't mean he can't look cool and not enjoy. All this battle adrenaline was what he needed to kill his boredom! Though it could be better if no one died, especially civilians.

"Heh." The princess let out a small smile, surprising the two boys, for the two only saw either a pissed off face or a melancholic one. "I must admit that I'm somehow enjoying this, I cannot sense any meaning killing intent from you. However…" Then her expression turned serious as well as retook a battle stance.

"... I cannot dwindle more in this or the others will arrive. So I'll finish this."

Rex took onto her meaning and prepared his sword, free hand over the side handle, and put on the same dead serious expression. She was ready to give it all out in a final round, a true killing blow. The EVO also had a few aces under his sleeve, especially his giant Omega robot form, which he may have to use to win. Or survive.

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

Shido wasn't having a bad day, he's having a _**crazy**_ day so far.

Not only he was nearly blasted by the spacequake and the girl that seemingly came from it.

Then another strange person, a googled black-haired guy with an orange and red jacket that didn't remotely look Japanese and can create giant machines from his body, saved him and now was fighting with the girl who had enormous powers of mass destruction.

And they were enjoying it!

When he saw her face before, all she had was sadness and distrust but now she seemed like she was somewhat more relaxed. Maybe the crazy personality of the machine boy helped somewhat. Who knows.

But right now, her face demonstrated urgency. Maybe something was going to happen, but what? She was going to use all her power to end the fight because of that so maybe it was something very dangerous or important.

And at the moment the two fighters were going to resume the battle, there were some strange sounds like some kind of jet.

And they were coming from the sky.

Shido look upwards.

"What the…?!"

As if powerful warrior princesses and mechanical shapeshifters weren't enough, now a squadron of girls in some sort of armored swimsuits and some other mechanical parts were flying the skies towards them.

Wait, are those missile launchers?

"Oh crap!" It seems the machine guy was also seeing the same thing as him.

"And I hoped that they wouldn't come this time." The princess sighed tirely. "Don't they know that it is futile?"

"Wait." Machine boy asked "Are those guys after you?"

There wasn't any answer for the missiles were coming towards the girl, who raised an energy barrier. The missiles tried to surpass that formidable defense but they could not, exploding uselessly with the purple princess without a scratch.

She turned her head backwards, making eye contact towards Shido, and he understood.

She… she doesn't want this. Even if she had the power to make them stop, she cannot help but feel only despair. Maybe it's because they attack her incessantly?

She shook her head, taking herself towards the sky, her previous battle all but forgotten.

She swung her sword towards all directions, making any missile disappear in a macabre imitation of fireworks. However, some of those missiles survived but altered their course.

Now they were coming towards Shido.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" He cursed while he tried to run away but tripped on a bit of destroyed asphalt. The missiles were near. He was doomed.

"Not on my watch!" The voice of the other boy sounded out and when the missiles exploded in Shido's position, he observed that his savior generated a pair of gauntlets that created a force field that protected both.

"I think I asked you before, but are you ok now?" The machine creator asked in concern.

"Th-thanks." Shido let out "Do you know what's happening?"

"Uh. The truth is that I'm as lost as you." The ravenette shrugged. "Only thing sure is that _la princesa_ and those girls don't seem to get along that well. I don't know who the bad guys are right now."

While Shido was going to ask more questions, one of the armored girls landed at their side. One blue eyed albino he knew from school.

"What the- Tobiichi?"

"Shido, what are you doing here?"

"Do you know each other or something?"

While a new conversation was going to take place, the princess shot a wave towards them, one Tobiichi dodged with a huge jump while the machinist foreigner pushed himself and Shido towards the side.

Tobiichi used the jump to quickly approach the princess while manifesting a laser blade. The two clashed weapons though unlike before, the shockwave was now right next to him, with no way to brace against it. Not even the barriers of the machine guy were enough to prevent the two boys to being blown away and losing their conscious after hitting themselves in the head.

**EVO in a world of Spirits**

"That was… unexpected."

"What, the fact Shido has met the Princess or that some unaffiliated person appeared and matched the Princess with those strange powers of his?"

*painful hit* "Ouuuch!"

"Both, dammit! Not only my brother did something stupid but that stranger also put a new whole set of problems!"

"Nevertheless, Shido already made contact with a Spirit. We should retrieve him if we want him to survive. We also can't allow the AST to retrieve the unknown, his abilities could probably jeopardize the entire operation in enemy hands."

*sigh* "Alright Reine. But be cautious, we just got authorization from the Round Table to proceed with the plan, we can't screw it up by taking unknown variables!"

"Understood."

"... I predict this will give me headaches, Round Table executives or not."

This just became a long day for Kotori Itsuka, commander of Ratatoskr and the airship Fraxinus.

"Well, let's just begin our date/battle."

_AN: Don't know how I did, only that I had to rewatch/read those scenes multiple times to make it right._

_As for why a Generator Rex/Date A Live crossover? Well I've been reading some Ben 10/Fate fanfics: Fate Stay Night A Hero's Path and Fate Stay Night Ultimate Master, with both having Ben being a Master and equally ducking it out against other Servants._

_So why not having Ben 10's sibling show with a similar series to the Fate series?_

_Also that Generator Rex was one of my favourite shows as kid and I'm now rewatching it. Yes as good as ever._

_Maybe Rex shouldn't be able to battle Spirits, but I'm basing his abilities through the feats he did, including fighting freaking __**Ben Tennyson**__, who also had very impressive feats as a kid._

_That doesn't mean he can immediately curbstomp Spirits though, only fight in somewhat equal conditions. He can't access the powers of the Meta-Nanites, obviously, though he can easily defeat regular Wizard troops, with the fights against the elites like Ellen being similar to his duels against Spirits, though he can more easily deal with Wizard Territory bullshit than with Spirit Angel/Demon King bullshit. He has his Omega builds for his advantage, hehe._

_I also think Rex's personality would be a funny influence in the already comedic sections of the DAL universe, as well as being a bro for Shido and the Spirits._

_Other good news, I already have begun work on the next chapters of those stories: Legion's Shield; How NOT to Summon The Terror of Death; Kingdom of Swords and Hearts; The New PE Teacher; Renegade of Zero and Fate Creation._

_There are also some plans of even more stories as well as those that already exist but I'll actively make time for the majority of those I'm continuing right now, not clear schedule._

_Now Make Way To Start The Revolution!_


End file.
